Thin film deposition techniques are widely used in the manufacturing of microfeatures to form a coating on a workpiece that closely conforms to the surface topography. The size of the individual components in the workpiece is constantly decreasing, and the number of layers in the workpiece is increasing. As a result, both the density of components and the aspect ratios of depressions (i.e., the ratio of the depth to the size of the opening) are increasing. Thin film deposition techniques accordingly strive to produce highly uniform conformal layers that cover the sidewalls, bottoms, and corners in deep depressions that have very small openings.
One widely used thin film deposition technique is Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD). In a CVD system, one or more precursors that are capable of reacting to form a solid thin film are mixed while in a gaseous or vaporous state, and then the precursor mixture is presented to the surface of the workpiece. The surface of the workpiece catalyzes the reaction between the precursors to form a solid thin film at the workpiece surface. A common way to catalyze the reaction at the surface of the workpiece is to heat the workpiece to a temperature that causes the reaction.
Although CVD techniques are useful in many applications, they also have several drawbacks. For example, if the precursors are not highly reactive, then a high workpiece temperature is needed to achieve a reasonable deposition rate. Such high temperatures are not typically desirable because heating the workpiece can be detrimental to the structures and other materials already formed on the workpiece. Implanted or doped materials, for example, can migrate within the silicon substrate at higher temperatures. On the other hand, if more reactive precursors are used so that the workpiece temperature can be lower, then reactions may occur prematurely in the gas phase before reaching the substrate. This is undesirable because the film quality and uniformity may suffer, and also because it limits the types of precursors that can be used.
Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) is another thin film deposition technique. FIGS. 1A and 1B schematically illustrate the basic operation of ALD processes. Referring to FIG. 1A, a layer of gas molecules A coats the surface of a workpiece W. The layer of A molecules is formed by exposing the workpiece W to a precursor gas containing A molecules and then purging the chamber with a purge gas to remove excess A molecules. This process can form a monolayer of A molecules on the surface of the workpiece W because the A molecules at the surface are held in place during the purge cycle by physical adsorption forces at moderate temperatures or chemisorption forces at higher temperatures. Referring to FIG. 1B, the layer of A molecules is then exposed to another precursor gas containing B molecules. The A molecules react with the B molecules to form an extremely thin layer of solid material on the workpiece W. The chamber is then purged again with a purge gas to remove excess B molecules.
FIG. 2 illustrates the stages of one cycle for forming a thin solid layer using ALD techniques. A typical cycle includes (a) exposing the workpiece to the first precursor A, (b) purging excess A molecules, (c) exposing the workpiece to the second precursor B, and then (d) purging excess B molecules. In actual processing, several cycles are repeated to build a thin film on a workpiece having the desired thickness. For example, each cycle may form a layer having a thickness of approximately 0.5-1.0 Å, and thus several cycles are required to form a solid layer having a thickness of approximately 60 Å.
FIG. 3 schematically illustrates an ALD system 1 including a single-wafer reaction chamber 10, a carrier gas supply 30, and an ampoule 60 in fluid communication with the reaction chamber 10 and the carrier gas supply 30. The reaction chamber 10 includes a heater 16 that supports the workpiece W and a gas dispenser 12 that dispenses gases into the reaction chamber 10. The gas dispenser 12 has a plenum 13 in fluid communication with the ampoule 60 and a distributor plate 14 with a plurality of holes 15. In operation, a carrier gas flows from the carrier gas supply 30 into the ampoule 60 and mixes with a precursor 70 to form a reaction gas. The reaction gas flows from the ampoule 60 to the gas dispenser 12 for deposition onto the workpiece W. The heater 16 heats the workpiece W to a desired temperature, and a vacuum 18 maintains a negative pressure in the reaction chamber 10 to draw the reaction gas from the gas dispenser 12 across the workpiece W and then through an outlet of the reaction chamber 10.
One drawback of ALD processing is that it has a relatively low throughput compared to CVD techniques. For example, each A-purge-B-purge cycle can take several seconds. This results in a total process time of several minutes to form a single thin layer of only 60 Å. In contrast to ALD processing, CVD techniques require only about one minute to form a 60 Å thick layer. The low throughput limits the utility of the ALD technology in its current state because ALD may create a bottleneck in the overall manufacturing process.
Another drawback of both ALD and CVD processing is that the precursors must be delivered in a gaseous state. Many potentially useful precursors, including, halides, THDs and DMHDs, are relatively low vapor pressure liquids or solids. It can be difficult to volatilize such precursors at a sufficient rate for a commercially acceptable production throughput. Accordingly, a need exists to improve the process of vaporizing low volatility precursors.